mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keeper of the Mask
The Keeper of the Mask is a semi-recurring character on Mighty Magiswords who first appeared in his self-titled online short. He was originally the guardian of the Mask Magisword until he was freed by the efforts of Vambre and Prohyas Warrior. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Shorts Prohyas and Vambre travel to the mysterious Mask Temple to find the Mask Magisword. They meet the Keeper of the Mask and as they try to get the sword from him, the Keeper uses the Magisword to curse the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword with a mask with a disgusted expression, which was soon removed using the Zombie Pumpkin's ability to shrink powers. The Keeper then explains (in a very deadpan manner) who he is to Prohyas and Vambre, and says that if the Warriors wish to obtain the Magisword, they must make a mask with the facial expression of "mindless bliss," or else the sword stays in the temple. As the duo try to leave, they are electrocuted because both the Keeper and the sword are cursed. Unless they can make the mindless bliss mask, both he and the sword are stuck in the temple. Vambre used the sword on Prohyas making an over-confident facial expression mask on him, causing Prohyas to keep on saying "It's in the bag" since the masks that are based are based on the wielder's emotional state. Unless mindless bliss is made, the mask is irremovable as thousands have tried and failed and died as skeletons with masks still attached to them. Vambre tried the second time but it made Prohyas frantic. The Keeper laughs at Vambre's failure while eating popcorn he purchased at the Popcorn Store. Vambre then tries to concentrate but the Keeper of the Mask tricks her into looking at a wall, causing her to generate a Look-Over-There Mask on Prohyas. The Keeper comments that Vambre has three tries left, angering her. Vambre tries again and it makes Prohyas fussy and mad. The Keeper mentions that what Vambre does is the opposite of the desired effect. Vambre madly asked if he wanted his curse to be lifted and he whines about her never being able to do it. Vambre tries again and it makes Prohyas ponder because he's wearing the Thinking-too-Hard Mask. Prohyas suggests that Vambre does something that could give her mindless bliss, which is adventure, action and figthing. Vambre challenges the Keeper to a duel much to his surprise and delight and the two duke their swords out. Vambre's filled with mindless bliss so much that she uses the sword to generate the mask, freeing Prohyas and the Keeper allowing him to leave the temple. He lets them keep the sword and thanks them. Prohyas, apparently still sweaty from the masks, asks for a moist towelette. TV series The Keeper makes a background cameo in "Little Sword of Horrors" at Mount Ma'all, sitting at a table with a bucket of popcorn next to the Popcorn Store, which he mentioned in his debut episode. He also makes a short cameo in "The Tome of Morrow" when Prohyas mentions the possibility of meeting another one-time character. He has a short, pivotal role near the end of "Hideous Hound", in which he acts as the Judge for the annual kingdom-wide Cave Theming Competition. Category:Magisword Guardians Category:Characters